


Opening the door to my heart so my feelings can pour out

by FlightlessCorvid



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessCorvid/pseuds/FlightlessCorvid
Summary: Just a cluster of my feelings cause I'm an angsty mans-
Kudos: 1





	Opening the door to my heart so my feelings can pour out

You make me feel... What exactly? You make me feel warm, like im laying out on the brown and green earth during a nice day in spring, the birds chirping and warbling their songs of various tunes, the bees buzzing as they work on making the flowers beautiful.

I want to hold you, I want to wrap my arms around you and hold you tightly and protect you. But you are so far away. You've got someone else to hold you now, someone you don't have to hide from the monster you call a mother. It hurts me, god it hurts me so much.  
I miss being able to freely give you affection, I miss your presence, and your smile that warmed my heart so the ice would melt.  
I miss your sweet scent, the scent that makes me think of countless nights spent with you, sitting in the corner of the room away from other people as the music boomed from the front of the room. We'd sit and ramble about things and sketch till it was time for us to go.  
I miss your eyes, and the genuine emotion they held, they way they lit up when you'd talk about something you love. I loved the way they sparkled when the sunlight hit them, they were like little sapphires.

A part of me fears my feelings would run off, so my heart will stop aching and yearing for your love, and my eyes would sting and tears would stain my clothing, knowing I would no longer feel the love I've always had for you if that were to happen. I know you still love me too, but I fear it's not the same way it was. I fear you'll stop loving me, I fear it every second I spend in the waking world. 

I remember when we were little, we didnt have a care in the world, we were living in the moment and didn't care what the future will bring. Where did that go? When did we start caring about the future? Probably when society started pressuring us to know who and what we are. 

I yearn for when we can be with one another again.

With every bone in my body, every fiber of my being, and every atom that makes up the world we live in, I love you, I love you so much.


End file.
